heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Hero's Rage/Gallery
Images Ed Rage.png|Ed's savage rage Kratos rage.png|Kratos' rage towards Zeus Spejson's rage.png|Spejson's rage seeing the transvestite, with whom he dealing last night and wanted roadkill him. Mr. Gus in Treasure Map 22.png|Mr. Gus enraged The Loud House Get the Message 2 Lori.jpg|Lori Loud raging at Lincoln for going into her room. Shero's wrathful stare.png|Shero facing Cizer, who killed Blacky. Stork angry at Finn.png|Stork raging at Finn for seeling Condor for other ship. King Julien going to rage.png|King Julien's rage after rats touch his feet. Ron Stoppable's public freakout.png|Ron Stoppable's rage, as Kim's relationship with Eric blossoms, piqued when Bueno Nacho becomes overcrowded with a horde of kids, and he snatches the reporter's microphone. File:Max_Goof_releasing_stress.jpg|Max Goof raging at Goofy for making him lose the X-Games to the Gammas, disowning him as his father. IMG_0717.PNG|Vegeta yells at Goku after he whispered talked to Old Kai to make out with Bulma. Spoiler32.png|Gumball Watterson raging over people posting spoilers for The Screamening on Elmore Plus. ChannelChasersPt1-591.jpg|Mr. Turner's rage after losing the cleanest house award to Mr. Dinkleberg. SpongeBob's meltdown.jpg|SpongeBob's raging breakdown after three baby yellow creatures jump in front of him, making him 332nd in line. The Lost Mattress 044.png|Mr. Krabs' rage at Squidward for taking out his old mattress. TheWorst52.png|The Wattersons rant about how miserable their lives are from their points of view. Gumball and Darwin hate being male, Anais hates being young, Nicole hates being female, and Richard hates being old. TLK Skullitron attacks.jpg|The Guardian Knight Skullitron's blind rage. Spongebob, Squidward, & Patrick.jpg|Squidward furiously yelling at SpongeBob and Patrick for ruining his Sunday morning. Shero's rage.png|Shero raging at Riza telling about events which caused a failed evening party. Furious Drew Pickles.png|Drew Pickles seething with fury after hearing that his brother lost Angelica. Mirror Gem - GarnetAngry.png|Garnet's raging at Steven Universe after the latter accidentally slapped her in a blind rage. 108 00037.jpg|Cartman's rage towards Kyle over getting him "Ants in the Pants" instead of Red Mega Man because they were all sold out Twilight angry S1E15.PNG|Twilight Sparkle's rage Powerpuff_rage.gif|Powerpuff Girls furious with Mojo Jojo for stealing the candy. Dying_for_Pie_015.jpg|Squidward yelling at SpongeBob that he's supposed to explode. hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-7566.jpg|Mavis raging at her father Dracula after Jonathan leaves after he was exposed as a human. yin gets angry.jpg|Yin's raging at Master Yo for sitting a toy. File:Vlcsnap-2015-06-02-18h57m45s849.png|Jeff the Spider raging at Billy for being a really horrible father to him. File:Land-before-time-br-disneyscreencaps.com-5626.jpg|Littlefoot attacking Cera for insulting his mother. File:AWTHOR.png|Arthur Read punching D.W. for throwing his model plane out the window and breaking it after telling her countless times not to touch it. File:RunawayAngelica-DrewScoldsAngelica.jpg|Drew Pickles raging at his daughter, Angelica for wrecking his home office and sending her to her room. Furious Sir Topham Hatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt furious with Thomas, thinking he was chasing Ryan with the dynamite (not knowing Thomas was actually trying to save everybody from getting blown up) and cruelly & unfairly sends him to his shed in disgrace. Calloway's rage.jpg|Mrs. Calloway snorting with rage about to burst the train doors. YOU'RE STILL NOT LISTENING!!.jpg|Mike Wazowski raging at Sulley for getting them sent to the Himalayas. TheUnseen34.jpg|Kylie Griffin upset with Eduardo Rivera for losing her Proton Pistol during their battle with a Phantom Witch. Anger about to explode.jpg|Anger's rage Rrtbcarnrbaimage.jpg|Rudolph enraged that Arrow called him a reject. King Triton's destroying Ariel's treasures.png|King Triton destroying Ariel's treasures in a barbaric rage. Goofy-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-3987.jpg|Max Goof raging at his father for dragging him to Lester's Possum Park. Avengers-Hulk-Loki-1337008016 (1).gif|The Hulk's raging at Loki for insult him Madagascar-disneyscreencaps.com-3953.jpg|Alex flying into a rage towards Marty. Woody yelling at Buzz.jpg|Woody reaching his breaking point and yeling at Buzz, who still believes that he's real space ranger. Big-hero-6-disneyscreencaps.com-8289.jpg|Hiro Himada enraged when Prof. Callaghan reveals that he started the fire that killed Tadashi and escaped himself with the help of Hiro's micobots, meaning his brother sacrificed himself for nothing. Bugs-life-disneyscreencaps.com-2562.jpg|Francis pissed off for constantly being mistaken for a lady and gets into a fierce argument with some flies. Lightning's rage about re-fixing the road.jpg|Lightning McQueen angry about re-fixing the road and being stranded in Radiator Springs. Cloudy-meatballs-disneyscreencaps.com-4969.jpg|Flint Lockwood pissed off about food falling like gravity, after his father disowned him at a restaurant. Goofy angry with Max after max gave the wrong direction at the junction.jpg|Goofy angry with Max after he gave the wrong direction at the junction. Eep furious her family shattered her shell.jpg|Eep furious the family shattered the shell Guy gave her. File:Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-4902.jpg|Lightning McQueen furiously yelling at Mater for causing him to lose the race in Japan. File:Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8084.jpg|Shrek raging at Donkey after losing Fiona to Lord Farquaad. Pirates-misfits-disneyscreencaps.com-2619.jpg|Pirate Captain's heroic rage that Charles Darwin doesn't have any gold. guardians2-movie-screencaps.com-8735.jpg|Star-Lord furiously yelling at Gamora, after finally discovering what Cheers is. ART!!!!.jpg|Dean McCoppin raging at The Iron Giant for eating his art instead of his scraps. Fievel-goes-west-disneyscreencaps.com-7372.jpg|Tiger growling with rage at Chula, after he threatens to drop Miss Kitty from the balcony of the saloon. The-Last-Kiss-the-last-kiss-10541669-500-375.jpg|Michael lashes at his girlfriend, Jenna in the house while she is threatening him with a knife and he yells and curses at her. He becomes savage depression, for him and Chris for having sex and punishing them both. File:Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-5973.jpg|Lightning McQueen raging at Cruz Ramirez over his waste of training time for his final race against Jackson Storm. Luigiangry.gif|Luigi enraged after losing a game. Will Hunting flipping out in rage.PNG|Will Hunting lashes at Skylar in his raging breakdown. Dale Doback is very angry.PNG|Dale Doback's rage at Brennan Huff after he touched his drum set. Benjamin Mee angry.PNG|Benjamin Mee raging at Dylan Mee for not being happy. 4 1329424367.jpg|Sam Cahill lashes at his wife Grace in the kitchen and he destroys it. He becames manic depression because he thought his brother and his wife are having sex and punishing them both. Drake Parker getting mad.PNG|Drake Parker's rage at Josh Nichols for having an argument about the foam finger by shouting, "I'm moving out!". John Bennett gets mad.jpg|John Bennett reaching his breaking point at Ted in the bedroom, as he and Ted start to have a fight. File:Ranting_Mom.jpg|Carey Martin raging at Zack and Cody for sneaking out to London's internet show and grounding them again. File:Takemeout_344.jpg|Benjamin Sisko raging at Odo for regenerating at the ballgame in the holosuite after Worf struck out. File:GohanTurningSSJForVidel.jpg|Gohan finally snaps and powers up to Super Saiyan after Spovovich attacks his girlfriend, Videl and almost crushes her head. IMG_0767.JPG|Carl Grimes yells at his coma father Rick telling him it's his fault that Hershel Greene is dead and the other people Professor Utonium enraged with Miss Keane.PNG|Professor Utonium finally snapping, that he never date Miss Keane who doesn't believes his stories. Sunset Shimmer exploding in anger EG3.png|Sunset Shimmer's Raging Breakdown as she's telling Twilight that she put her friends' lifes in danger. AB1881E3-29CB-48F5-8C38-1FC07BD7837C.png|Bloo raging at Mac after he accuses him of being jealous of Coco for stealing the kids from him. Bang Bang.jpg|Jenny Wakeman snapping throwing a temper tantrum her mother refuses let her go to the fair. E789DDA6-C804-4F14-9F26-88165CC11F94.png|Sophie is furious with Stephanie for letting her competition with Tanya ruin the entire pet adoption fair. incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-3046.jpg|Bob Parr ranging while arguing with Helen about Dash's future. 4afcba05-38ef-4a44-905b-aeb0ce4065c5.jpg|Owen Grady hitting the dinosaur models from the table in fury when Claire Dearling didn't agree with his idea against The Indominus Rex. Merida fury.png|Merida slashing the family tapestry in a rage during an argument with her mother. Furious Garfield.jpg|Garfield splutters with fury as he swats Odie's ball aside, jealous of Odie getting all the attention. Hercules-br-disneyscreencaps.com-4934.jpg|Phil furiously attacking the Fat Thebian for insulting his training of Achilles. File:Anya_Dmitri_arguement.jpg|Anastasia raging at Dimitri after finding out that he lied to her from the beginning. S1E15B_You_made_Ronnie_Anne_cry.jpg|Lori's second rage at Lincoln for insulting Ronnie Anne Santiago in school, which caused her boyfriend Bobby Santiago to break up with her. 300.png|Lucy Wilde splutters with rage during an argument with Niko's mother. StayPuftMarshmallowManAnimated15.jpg|Stay Puft's rage towards the transmogrified Murray the Mantis parade balloon. Raising the Barn 36.png|Lapis Lazuli becoming outraged at the mention of the Diamonds when Steven recaps what has happened to him recently. Shippening68.png|Darwin flipping out at the sight of alternate adult versions of Gumball and Carrie being a married couple with a baby child. open-season-disneyscreencaps.com-2837.jpg|Boog furiously blaming Elliot for getting him sent to the forest. Grandpa_Longneck_angry_at_Cera's_dad.jpg|Grandpa Longneck angry at Mr. Threehorn for insulting his grandson Littlefoot, after he was bullied by Hyp, Nod, and Mutt who waste the water in the river. Screen Shot 2018-03-18 at 4.58.32 PM.png|Oprtimus Prime getting into a rage of fury as he slaughters and kills every single Decepticon in his path, including Shockwave. 640pxPromPanic2 copy.png|Carrie White's mental breakdown at the prom after all the tormenting Coraline_attacking_Wybie_with_her_shoes.png|Coraline Jones throwing shoes at Wybie Lovatt for not listening to her about the Other World and calling her "crazy". File:Chi-Chi_yells_at_Goku.jpg|Chi-Chi angry at Goku and screaming at him after Goku doesn't recognize Chi-Chi. I'M_GOING_OUT!!!!!.png|Hogarth Hughes furiously screaming at Kent Mansley after the latter continuously pesters him about the Giant. ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-4227.jpg|Zoc furiously ranting at Lucas for (unintentionally) nearly killing him in an explosion (despite the fact that he saved the other ants from the wasp attack). File:Batman-robin-movie-screencaps.com-9424.jpg|Robin furiously angry at Batman and telling him that he doesn't need his help after a harsh argument with Batman about Poison Ivy's kiss being poisoned. chipwrecked-disneyscreencaps.com-9541.jpg|Dave Seville yelling Alvin’s name. Eduardo's Savage Intimidating Rage At Terrence.png|Eduardo's Savage Intimidating Rage At Terrence Penny Ling Rage Fighting With a Bat.png|Penny Ling Rage Fighting With a Bat 5D68A2E0-E706-4D24-BD3A-0468B93E02F7.jpeg|Takato flies in a rage after Beelzemon murders Leomon. File:192-82.jpg|Videl furiously yelling at Gohan for embarrassing her. File:DBZ_-_224_-(by_dbzf.ten.lt)_20120303-15164029.jpg|Bulma raging at Yamcha for doing something dumb and letting the last Dragon Ball get sunk in the river. Screen Shot 2018-05-11 at 11.55.00 AM.png|Eric Cartman went into a rage of fury in order to save the South Park world is by swearing and cursing to stop Saddam Hussein from taking over the world. tiff angry with hammer.png|Tiff gets angry with Dedede's hammer The Undertaker's rage.png|The Undertaker gets angry at Shawn Michaels for slapping him in the face before he defeats him. moana_rage.png|Moana furious that her boat is destroyed. MysteryScienceFair201X402.png|K.O. turning into T.K.O. out of being unable to save his friends in Dendy's simulation. File:Steve_FU.png|Steve raging at Francine and swearing at her after Francine unplugs Steve's video game console and ordering him to set the table. Catfish_30.png|Granny JoJo raging at Grandpa Louie for thinking she cheating to her with a another girl Derek_grabs_rothbart_sized.jpg|Prince Derek confronting Lord Rothbart in a fit of rage over Princess Odette's death. bandicam 2018-07-12 22-36-53-996.jpg|Bakugou Katsuki raging at Denki Kaminari for insulting him Linda Flynn and Lawrence Fletcher scolding Candace.jpg|Lawrence Fletcher and Linda Flynn-Fletcher are angry at Candace for throwing a party and Candace tries to act innocent, but the party reappears behind her and Candace is punished. The party's over, and, without so much as giving Candace a chance to explain, Linda tells Candace that she's grounded for a week and tells her to go straight to her room. bandicam 2018-07-23 15-48-55-270.jpg|Stan Marsh,Kyle Broflovski and Kenny McCormick are upset because Eric Cartman eating the skin of every chicken to KFC and are putting foot down to never speak to him,never watch him and never need a help to him Indiana-jones-last-crusade-movie-screencaps.com-5946.jpg|Indiana Jones rages at his father, when he calls him 'Junior' during an argument. Lori Enraged S1E15B.png|Lori Loud angry at her brother Lincoln for insulting Ronnie-Ane Santiago for the 2nd time. Queen Novo becoming enraged MLPTM.png|Queen Novo raging at Twilight Sparkle for trying to steal her pearl. Violet_Parr_Enraged.png|Violet Parr raging at her father, Bob Parr/Mr. Incredile for letting Rick Dicker erase Tony's memory of her. Devin's rage.jpg|Devin's rage. Videos Ed Edd and Eddy - Ed's Rampage which meens BIG TROUBLE!|Ed's savage rage Hey Arnold! The Movie - Bob vs. Nick|Big Bob's rage as he confronts Nick on Scheck's deception. The Price I Pay Aqua Teen Hunger Adult Swim|Meatwad's ranting about not getting ice cream while being "pregnant". The Dark Era Of Gumball|Darwin flipping out at the sight of alternate adult versions of Gumball and Carrie being a married couple with a baby child. Ok K.O Let’s be Heroes - Dendy Meets T.K.O|K.O. turning into T.K.O. out of being unable to save his friends in Dendy's simulation. Goku Gets Angry At Black And Zamasu for killing Chi-Chi and Goten Bakugo has no f**king chill Cartman epic lightning bolt shooting cuss scene Bigger Longer & Uncut|Eric Cartman went into a rage of fury in order to save the South Park world is by swearing and cursing to stop Saddam Hussein from taking over the world. Category:Galleries